herefandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's TV spoof of The Simpsons. * Homer Simpson - Tyrannosaurus rex (T-rex) * Marge Simpson - Spinosaurus aegyptiacus * Lisa Simpson - Triceratops horridus * Bart Simpson - Velociraptor mongoliensis * Maggie Simpson - Avisaurus archibaldi * Abraham Simpson - Giganotosaurus carolinii * Mona Simpson - Megaraptor namunhuaiquii * Spider Pig - Ornitholestes hermanni * Santa's Little Helper - Tetrapodophis amplectus * Snowball II - Manipulator modificaputis * Ned Flanders - Carnotaurus sastrei * Maude Flanders - Amargasaurus cazaui * Todd Flanders - Ischigualastia jenseni * Rodd Flanders - Sanajeh indicus * Comic Book Guy - Stegosaurus stenops * Moe Szyslak - Epanterias amplexus * Lenny - Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis * Carl - Sphaerotholus goodwini * Eddie - Stygimoloch spinifer * Lou - Dracorex hogwartsia * Itchy - Ichthyornis dispar * Scratchy - Hesperornis chowi * Poochie - Anzu wyliei * Dolph Starbeam - Acrotholus audeti * Jimbo Jones - Homalocephale calathocercos * Kearney Zzywicz - Prenocephale prenes * Nelson Muntz - Achillobator giganticus * Reverend Lovejoy - Cryolophosaurus ellioti * Helen Lovejoy - Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus * Jessica Lovejoy - Citipati osmolskae * Martin Prince - Troodon formosus * Sherri - Oviraptor philoceratops * Terri - Gigantoraptor erlianensis * Rainier Wolfcastle - Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Chief Wiggum - Ankylosaurus magniventris * Sarah Wiggum - Euoplocephalus tutus * Ralph Wiggum - Minmi paravertebra * Otto the Bus Driver - Ophthalmosaurus icenicus * Principal Skinner - Seismosaurus/Diplodocus longus * Superintendent Chalmers - Brachiosaurus altithorax * Edna Krabappel - Parasaurolophus walkeri * Ms. Hoover - Saurolophus osborni * Luigi Risotto - Iguanodon bernissartensis * Sideshow Bob - Pliosaurus funkei (Predator X) * Cookie Kwan - Protoceratops andrewsi * Frank Grimes - Ceratosaurus nasicornis * Frank Grimes Jr. - Deltadromeus agilis * Mr. Burns - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis * Waylon Smithers - Spinops sternbergorum (Pet Collector) * Barney Gumble - Denversaurus schlessmani * Patty Bouvier - Styracosaurus albertensis * Selma Bouvier - Sinoceratops zhuchengensis * Ling Bouvier - Microceratus gobiensis * Clancy Bouvier - Oxalaia quilombensis * Drederick Tatum - Carcharodontosaurus saharicus * Dr. Hibbert - Rugops primus * Judge Snyder - Eocarcharia dinops * Hounds - Kaprosuchus saharicus * Kang - Sarcosuchus imperator * Kodos - Deinosuchus riograndensis * Babysitter Bandit - Coelophysis bauri * Fat Tony - Placerias hesternus * Artie Ziff - Eoraptor lunensis * Groundskeeper Willie - Postosuchus kirkpatricki * The Sea Captain - Mosasaurus hoffmanni * Diggs - Dryosaurus elderae * Madam Wu - Futabasaurus suzukii * Herman Hermann - Cretoxyrhina mantelli (Ginsu Shark) * Jasper Beardly - Squalicorax falcatus * Disco Stu - Prognathodon rapax * President Arnold Schwarzenegger - Leedsichthys problematicus * Russ Cargill - Liopleurodon ferox * Raphael - Dakotaraptor steini * Stan Lee (I Am Furious Yellow) - Elasmosaurus platyurus * Jesus Christ (Treehouse of Horror 28) - Styxosaurus snowii * God - Plesiopleurodon wellesi * Female Golem (Treehouse of Horror 17) - Kryptops palaios * Male Golem (Treehouse of Horror 17) - Giraffatitan brancai (African Brachiosaur) * Kent Brockman - Kentrosaurus aethiopicus * Phil McGraw (Treehouse of Horror 17) - Notochampsa istedana * Troy McClure - Edmontonia longiceps * Gina Vendetti - Chasmatosaurus alexanderi '' * Milhouse Van Houten - ''Dilophosaurus wetherilli * Kirk Van Houten - Monolophosaurus jiangi * Mrs. Van Houten - Maiasaura peeblesorum * Judge Constance Harm - Argentinosaurus huinculensis * Mayor Quimby - Saichania chulsanensis * Mayor Quimby's Bodyguards - Pinacosaurus grangeri * Cletus Spuckler - Majungatholus atopus * Brandine Spuckler - Titanosaurus madagascariensis (Vahiny) * Spuckler Children - Rahonavis ostromi * Warden (The Wandering Juvie) - Masiakasaurus knopfleri * Baby Gerald - Sinornis santensis * Krusty the Clown - Archaeopteryx lithographica (also known as) Urvogel * Sideshow Mel - Microraptor gui * Rabbi Krustofsky - Beelzebufo ampinga (Devil Toad) * Sophie Krustofsky - Sinosauropteryx prima * Jack Black (Hulk) - Desmatosuchus spurensis * Ben Stiller (Iron Man) - Saurosuchus galilei * Squeaky-Voiced Teen - Gallimimus bullatus * Devil (Treehouse of Horror 4) - Riojasaurus incertus * Satan (Treehouse of Horror 22) - Saurophaganax maximus (Allosaurus maximus) * Baboons (In Marge We Trust) - Compsognathus longipes * Blue-Haired Lawyer - Guanlong wucaii * Human Kang (Treehouse of Horror 7) - Allosaurus atrox * Human Kodos (Treehouse of Horror 7) - Saltasaurus loricatus * Serak the Preparer (Treehouse of Horror 1) - Camarasaurus supremus * Snake Jailbird - Tarbosaurus bataar * Medicine Woman - Chasmosaurus belli * E.P.A - Ceresiosaurus calcagnii * Prison Guards (The Wandering Juvie) - Proganochelys quenstedti * Prisoners (The Wandering Juvie) - Tanystropheus meridensis * Prison Guard (Orange Is The New Yellow) - Cryptoclidus eurymerus * Mr. Sparkle - Longisquama insignis * Akira - Shastasaurus liangae * Homer Jr. - Euparkeria capensis * Father McGrath - Dolichorhynchops bonneri * Blinky - Hybodus sp. * Radioactive Man - Onchopristis dunklei * Duffman - Atractosteus africanus '' * Mario Batali - ''Mawsonia libyca * Ricky Gervais (Angry Dad: The Movie) - Tylosaurus proriger * Herman Millwood - Platecarpus tympaniticus * Angry Dad - Kronosaurus queenslandicus * Gil Gunderson - Woolungasaurus glendowerensis * Dr. Nick - Thalassomedon hanningtoni * Hank Scorpio - Muraenosaurus leedsii * Wolfman (Treehouse of Horror 20) - Mapusaurus rosae * Dracula (Treehouse of Horror 20) - Temnodontosaurus eurycephalus * Frankenstein (Treehouse of Horror 20) - Shunosaurus lii * Werewolf (Treehouse of Horror 20) - Sauroposeidon proteles * Ray Magini - Ouranosaurus nigeriensis * Alligators and Crocodiles (Treehouse of Horror 15) - Brachychampsa montana * Hans Moleman - Scelidosaurus harrisoni * Stampy the Elephant - Alamosaurus sanjuanensis * Agnes Skinner - Apatosaurus ajax * Professor Frink - Nothosaurus giganteus * Amber Simpson - Tatankaceratops sacrisonorum * Ginger Simpson - Denversaurus schlessmani * Gabriel (Brawl in the Family) - Ichthyosaurus breviceps * Gretchen - Liliensternus liliensterni * Roger (Treehouse of Horror 21) - Plateosaurus engelhardti * FBI Agent (Donnie Fatso) - Mussaurus patagonicus * Uter Zorker - Ischigualastia jenseni * EPA Guards - Dinodontosaurus pedroanum * Pazuzu (Treehouse of Horror 29) - Muttaburrasaurus langdoni * Matt Groening - Leaellynasaura amicagraphica * Cougars (Brawl in the Family) - Hypsilophodon foxii * Wolves (Brawl in the Family) - Polacanthus foxii * Crazy Cat Lady - Thescelosaurus neglectus * Dr. Raufbold - Gojirasaurus quayi * Edmund - Cymbospondylus natans * Edmund's Father (Dracula) - Carnufex carolinensis * Tom Turkey - Gansus zheni * The Grand Pumpkin - Confuciusornis sanctus * Kamala (Treehouse of Horror 22) - Sapeornis chaoyangensis * Funzo - Caudipteryx zoui * Lionel Hutz - Nemegtosaurus pachi * Mugger (Strong Arms of the Ma) - Isisaurus colberti * Barbershop Man - Stegoceras validum * Gremlin (Treehouse of Horror 4) - Procompsognathus triassicus * Homerzilla - Barosaurus lentus * King Snorky and the Killer Dolphins - Temnodontosaurus platyodon * The Wicked Witch (Treehouse of Horror 11) - Dakosaurus maximus * Jack Lassen - Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis * Bomb Disarming Robot - Megalosaurus bucklandii * EPA Woman - Hesperonychus elizabethae * EPA Man - Hondelagia reticulata * Crying Indian - Ultrasaurus tabriensis * Another Indian - Zuniceratops christopheri * Mutli-Eyed Squirrel - Yi qi * Roofi - Camptosaurus prestwichii * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - Rajasaurus narmadensis * Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon - Wuerhosaurus homheni * Apu's Children - Rewana myriadens * Jacqueline Bouvier - Ampelosaurus atacis * Prisoners (Orange is the New Yellow) - Gastonia burgei * Martin Prince's Mom - Gracilisuchus stipanicicorum * Raccoon - Mononykus olecranus * Japanese Guy (In Marge We Trust) - Suchomimus tenerensis * St. Peter (Treehouse of Horror 11) - Baryonyx walkeri * Lucy Lawless (also known as) Xena the Warrior Princess (Treehouse of Horror 10) - Irritator challengeri * Bill - Shantungosaurus giganteus * Marty - Altirhinus kurzanovi * Ned Flanders (Werewolf Form) from Treehouse of Horror 10 - Xenotarsosaurus bonapartei * Rigellians - Sleg Troops '' * Phoebe Pratt - ''Acheroraptor temertyorum * Mrs. Burns - Torvosaurus tanneri * Gamera (Treehouse of Horror 26) - Gorgosaurus libratus * Mr. Bergstorm - Daspletosaurus torosus * Seal (The Parent Rap) - Albertosaurus sarcophagus * Frog Prince - Adocus beatus * Grizzly Bear (The Wandering Juvie) - Antarctopelta oliveroi * Red Fox - Palaeobatrachus occidentalis * Ben (Dangers of a Train) - Tusoteuthis longa * Ramona (Dangers of a Train) - Toxochelys moorevillenensis * Duff McShark - Archelon ischyros * Larry Burns - Protostega gigas * Green Day Crew - Scapanorhynchus raphiodon * Wolves - Gillicus arcuatus * Boy says 'Stop,Stop He's Already Dead' - Baculites vertebralis * Tom Hanks - Ceratodus robustus * Fox Censor - Glyptops pervicax * Belle - Mongolarachne jurassica * Tim Conway - Pentaceratops sternbergii * Rick (Mathlete's Feat) - Saurornitholestes longstoni * Grand Theft Walrus - Deinonychus antirrhopus * Dancing Penguin - Dromaeosaurus albertensis * Morty (Mathlete's Feat) - Utahraptor ostrommaysorum * Gary Busey - Amphicoelias altus * Hugo Simpson - Psittacosaurus mongoliensis '' * Polar Bear - ''Lord Tyrannus * Guy Incognito - Lystrosaurus murrayi * The Voice of House (Treehouse of Horror 1) - Arizonasaurus babbitti * Australian Dad - Icarosaurus siefkeri * Bluebirds - Anchisaurus polyzelus '' * Bald Eagle - ''Alioramus remotus * Deer - Tree Creeper * Dr. Marvin Monroe - Lesothosaurus diagnosticus Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Gracie Films Category:Matt Groening Category:NatureRules1